highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Editing While I find the information on the Immortals and Watchers is pretty accurate, I feel the grammar and editing leaves much to be desired, someof the entries are downright un-readable (Dr.matlock3423 08:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC)) Well i recently discoverd that the text from several entries is simply copied from an German Fan-site. So the text has to be rebuild, and that takes time. (Dr.matlock3423 08:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC)) ''' '''Agreed with the assessment of the grammatical standards, but it is a site anyone can contribute to, and that includes those not particularly well versed in standard English. Currently attempting to bring questionable grammatical content into the standard English '- or at least closer to it than it is right now' Wikia name Suggestions for the name to begin, I say; I vote for the The One. -- ChrisK 14:09, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Site design So much great information on this site, but I can't read it because of the background picture 05:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Alana Site Background /!\ Hey all ! This wiki is amazing ! so much information about the whole highlander universe is every fan boy dream come true. However, it is extremly difficult to read the wikia because of the background image : would it be possible to change it ? I would gladly propose to create a new one (or several ones), so if you're interested just ask and it will be done. thank you ! :Sadly there is no active admin on this wiki who could change it. A random user asked for adminship on a staff member's page here awhile back, and the staff member noted "don't let me down!" because he knew it was a gamble. So of course the user uploaded an ugly wallpaper, made the pages semi-transparent and never returned. The user never even made an edit to database, he just made a blog post and left a note on the staff member's talk page. That's it. The "staff," never bothered to check on our progress. However, I would love to look at your work. Maybe it could be presented to a staff member if it wouldn't take too much of their precious, precious time....--Phantom Stranger (talk) 08:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES the pages are eye bleeding as it is :( Evil Asch (talk) 06:37, August 29, 2012 (UTC) A big fatty thank you to whoever fixed the background I sitll think the chosen design is stupid but hey it's all legible now so WIN Evil Asch (talk) 11:41, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Site formating and articles The site could use some more eye catching formating and some grammar/spelling correction of articles. Also there are some articles that might need to be created. With some work this could be a very laege wiki. With the Movies and TV shows there I know there is enough information to expand this wiki to its fulliest potential. Matt Seay (talk) 10:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) In addition to general grammar / coherency review it would be useful to have some templates regarding stub articles, articles that need further refs etc, anyone handy w/templates that doesn't mind doing this? Just creating them would be a big help we can short hand 'em in pretty quick. Evil Asch (talk) 04:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) This might just be me, but I think that the Info boxes for characters both Imortals and Humans could use some work. Just feel like there is something missing. Matt Seay (talk) 04:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I just got off work give me a couple hours to take care of some stuff and I'll see if I can tweak it at all. I'm a template noob so no promises lol Evil Asch (talk) 05:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) No worries, Just wanting to help out the Wiki. Hope it grows. Matt Seay (talk) 05:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) http://highlander.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Immortal <- the template. Sorry for whatever reason the source code isn't accesible maybe its part of the css whatever I am clueless. Feel free to tinker Evil Asch (talk) 06:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will take a look at it in a bit. See what I can do. Matt Seay (talk) 06:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC)